A Hard Decision - Station 19
by TvSeriesManiac
Summary: Future adventures of our favorite characters. Someone will get hurt.
1. He proposed to you!

ANDY POV

Working as a firefighter isn't easy. Everyday we are forced to make hard, sometimes even life threating decisions. We do everything to predict all possible scenarios, but in many situations it's impossible. Even after years of training and practice in the field we could face a scene where we don't know what to do, where every decision is bad and we need to choose the best of the worst plans. For example during the skyscraper fire, when Ben had to choose between his victim's and Montgomery's life. Similar situation happened today...

~ Earlier this morning

"Hey Jack."

"Hey roomie, you ready to go to work?"

"Yes, but can you do something for me?"

"Ok, what should I do?"

"Please don't make any plans after shift. I have a surprise for you." I said, while we were leaving our new apartment.

"Oh"

"What's this?"

"Nothing I just thought that we keep what happened between us to ourselves." He laught.

"It's not a date it's a surprise for you. Consider it an early birthday present or something."

"Tell it to yourself. I know that deep down you just can't stand my charm."

"Tell me again, why I wanted to be your roommate Jack?" I asked ironically.

"Well if you want, you could always come back to Bishop's apartment."

"Sooner I will move to Dean's house. I prefer sleeping in the same house with newborn to sleeping in Maya's apartment, but but if you want you can use my old room. I think it's still empty." I said as we got off the car.

"Hell no. Besides you are really making a good roommate, plus you're doing this surprise things. I won't trade you for any of my previous cotenant." Jack answered as we passed the reception on the station.

"Now I feel offended Jack." Said Dean, who putted his hand on the chest and made a sad puppy face.

"Hey man you were amazing, but she did my laundry yesterday and she has a surprise for me today."

"Can she make the best burger in Seattle?" Miller teased.

"Touchè, but we are still best friends Dean, so I can have both a great burger and my laundry done at the same time."

"Oh no Jack, don't you think that I will always do your laundry. Next week you are on laundry duty." I said.

"You want me to touch your underwear?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Ohh don't pretend you never touched it. I still remember that you tried to put the ring on my finger." After I finished my statement I started laughing at Dean's face expression. He was speechless. Miller didn't say a word until we entered the beanery.

"I'm I the only one who hadn't knew that Jack proposed to Andy when they were together?" Dean asked and everyone's jaws dropped down. The only people missing was Maya and Sullivan, but Bishop knew about that and Robert, well he didn't care about me anymore, at least not in the same way as he used to.

"He did what? Andy we are friends, best friends to be exact, why haven't you told me? I need more details!" Said very excited Vic.

"Ok, but can we at least eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Well I was waiting one and a half year, so I guess I can wait 10 more minutes. I still can't believe you haven't told me." After I finished eating my breakfast Maya came to the station and called us for line up.

"Don't think that you are getting away with telling us about your's engagement." Said Travis as we stand in the line. Before we started our mandatory training Capitan Maya gave us orders and it turned out that I'm on aid car with Jack.

"Oh come on now they will slip away without telling us the whole story." Said Vic.

"Which story?" Bishop asked.

"Story of the ring which Jack tried to put on Andy's finger." Hughes said waiting for Maya's reaction.

"Oh this story."

"Wait you knew, she knew?" Vic asked.

"Sorry Vic." I said with a sad face.

"You owe me at least one drink for that girl." Said Hughes.

"Yeah you both are buying first round for us after shift." Miller said and we laught.

"We will buy you a drink, but not today. Andy have a surprise for me."

"Oh really, what is it Herrera? I hope it's not a baby." Dean joked.

"It's not a baby or ring that I can assure you, but I can't say more, because it's a surprise!" With this words I ended our convention, because we started our training. Maya was unusually more focused on me. I got a feeling that she was jealous about me, Jack and our morning conversation with the team. She needed to correct me in every single exercise and I wasn't the only one who noticed that. I also wasn't arguing with her, I just hoped that the dispatch will send us somewhere soon.

Ok first chapter is ready. I hope you like my new story. I can't wait for yours opinions. Sorry for all the mistakes.


	2. Saving call?

ANDY POV

I didn't have to wait long for the call. Jack and I were send to help some old lady, who fell from her bed and broke her arm.

"Aghh that was the longest 20 minutesof trainingin my life." I told Jack as we entered the aid car.

"Yeah, this call saved you from the other 70 minutes. I have no idea what is Maya's problem, but as we are alone, can you finally tell me what is this surprise?" Asked Gibson with a puppy face.

"I can't and you better focus on driving. I don't want to have another accident in the aid car."

"And you not gonna have it now, because we are here." Said Jack and pointed his finger at the apartment building.

"Ok that was fast we are only 4 minutes away from 19." I said.

"Yeah, maybe we still be able to join the training." Gibson joked.

"Oh hell no. This woman is living on second floor and this building don't have elevators. I think that this could count as a training, if we will need to carry her down." I said.

"Well she broke her arm, she should be able to walk."

"She's an elderly woman and she fell from the bed, I hope it's only broken arm Jack."

"Good point, lets go and see it for ourselves." We took all needed supplies and went to the building. When we reached second floor muscular teen around 19 greeted us.

"Hello, thank God you are here. I'm Marco, I called you."

"Ok Marco, tell us where is our patient and what happened." I said.

"Come on in, my grandmother is in the room in the end of the corridor. I don't know what exactly happened. Me and my brother Jorge, came to visit our granny Maria, and we found her like this." Marco said as he led us to the room. Inside we found woman around 80 and another muscular guy who looked 23. Maria was still lying on the floor and she definitely was in pain. Her arm was obviously broken, but I suspected that the fell caused more damage. We greeted each other and I prepared to work.

"She couldn't get up and we didn't wanted to cause more damage, so we didn't moved her." Said Jorge.

"Yeah, you did the right thing guys." Jack commend them. Meanwhile, I was checking on our patient and my suspicions were right.

"Jack, I think her hip is broken."

"You are right Andy. Maria on scale of 1 to 10, how strong is your pain?" Gibson asked.

"I would say 6 or 6.5, but can you please give me something for the pain?" Maria begged.

"Ok, but first, do you have any allergies, are you taking any medications or are you ill?" Jack stared questioning her.

"I don't have any allergies and my doctor said that I'm as fit as a fiddle, so I'm only taking vitamins." Maria answered.

"Woow that's unusual, especially in your age." I said.

"Yeah she will probably outlive us all." Jorge chuckled .

"It's a shame that my bones are not so strong anymore." Maria said.

"Well it's normal. Andy can you give me the fentanyl for Maria?"

"I'm looking in the bag, but it's not in here. Thanks for the training we hadn't done the stocktaking. I will run to the aid car and take the vials." I offered

"Yeah, me and the guys will immobilize her legs and arm." Jack said, as I started walking back to the aid car. When I was outside, I suddenly felt unsafe. It seemed stupid, so I moved to the car. I took the vials and when I was about to close the door, something cold touched my neck. It was a knife, pretty sharp one. Small drop of blood, runned down my neck.

"I won't hurt you, just give me all the morphine which you have inside." Male's voice sounded in my ear.

"We don't have morphine inside." I answered calmly.

"You're lying!" He said angrily and pushed the knife closer to my neck, which made my wound to open wider.

"Andy you coming?" Jack asked through the radio.

"I have to answer this, otherwise he will come down here." I said to my attacker.

"You will answer and say that everything is good. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to hurt you." He loosed his grip. It was my chance to get free. He was an addict and I couldn't give him the morphine, so I had to fight him. I pushed him away from me. We struggled and he stabbed me. Thanks to adrenaline I didn't felt pain. I took the knife out from my side and threw it away. That was stupid, but I didn't think straight at the time. I broke this guy's nose and kicked him pretty hard, but that wasn't enough. He overpowered me and smashed my head onto the aid car. After third hit I went on the ground. Pain overtook me and he won. When I was on the ground 2 vials of fentanyl dropped out of my pocket.

"What do we got here? Oh fentanyl. I think it will works too. You wouldn't be in pain now if you had given it to me faster." He took out his syringe and applied the drug. He was walking away when he fell on the ground and started shaking. Overdose, he overdosed. He must have use something earlier and now it caused this. I wanted to get up and help him, but I couldn't. I looked at my side and saw big stains of blood. It's not good.

"Andy where are you?" Jack asked again.

"Hh..elp." I cried out.

"I'm on my way. Are you safe?"

"Y...yes. Come, fast." I could barely talk.

JACK POV

Hearing Andy's hurt voice almost broke my heart. What happened, how bad it is? Should I leave Maria here or should I bring her down? I didn't have time. I needed to work fast.

"You heard that, something happened. Maria your legs and arm are immobilized. Guys can you help me bring your grandma down?"

"We can stay here, you go help your partner. I will wait." Maria offered.

"No, you are in pain, plus your broken bones could have caused internal bleeding. I need to be close to you, so I could react if something happen. Boys we are gonna see how this muscles of yours are working." I said.

"We are ready boss." They answered. I never went down the stairs with the victim soo fast. When I opened the door, I saw something, which I would never want to see again.

New chapter! What do you think? Will everyone be OK? Will Andy have a chance to tell Jack what the surprise is? How the team is going to react. Tell me :) I hope you like it.


	3. Where is backup!

JACK POV

Andy was lying on the ground. A pool of blood was forming around her. Next to her some man was shaking. What have I done, I should have left Maria and came here as fast as possible.

"Marco you stay here with our granny. I will go help Jack." Jorge orderd, while I was already kneeling beside Herrera.

"Andy what happened?!" I asked her and started cleaning her stabb wound.

"He... wanted drugs. He... threatened me... with a knife. Must have... overdosed... mixed drugs. I tried to... stop him." Andy answered shortcuting every sentence. She wasn't able to talk and her skin was getting paler. I radioed the team, but I didn't get any response.

"It's OK, you should save your energy. Don't talk to much and do not fall asleep." I said as I tried to stop the bleeding on her side.

"My head hurts." She whispered. I looked at her head, it looked bad, she was bleeding there too. I hope her skull is not broken and her brain is not damaged.

"Shhh I will give you something soon." I tried to comfort her.

"Jack how can I help?" Jorge asked.

"Open the doors to the aid car and give me some fentanyl. Vails should be on the top, right shelf." Meanwhile I tried to contact 19 again.

"Capitan it's Jack we need a backup here. Maya for God's sake, where are you, answer me." I was getting mad. The team have training, but she should have her radio on. I switched the channel and contacted all units.

"To all units it's Lithuendant Jack Gibson from station 19. I need a backup on 24 Lexington street. We have a firefighter down. I repeat we have a firefighter down. I need 2 additional aid cars and at least 1 more paramedic. If possible send Warren's PRT." I said and gave Andy fentanyl, which Jorge found.

"Copy that. Station 23 is 13 minutes away. We don't have status on PRT so we are sending 81. They should be there in 20." Dispatch said.

"They need to hurry up. I don't have that much time." I took out my phone and tried to call Bishop, but she rejected the call. Shit, her stupid rule. She isn't answering from me, even when her best friend is dying.

"They are doing their best, but it's only 4 minutes from 19. We are notifying your station, they should be there sooner." Dispatcher voice sounded again.

I didn't stop giving pressure to Andy's would. Unfortunately the bleeding didn't stopped either. She doesn't have 13 minutes. She will bleed out faster.

"Jack this guy is getting worse." Jorge said.

"Help him. Save the life you can save." Andy told me. Now I know what Warren felt. They both are in bad condition, but I can't leave her. Not after talking the whole morning about, the fact that I loved her so much, that I wanted to marry her. Their situation changed, but deep down I still loved her. I didn't know how much I missed her, until this night in the Joe's bar.

"I can't leave you. You will survive, just like Montgomery did after skyscraper. Just like I did when you saved me." I can't lose her. She destroyed her chances for promotion, only to save my life. She could have been suspended, but she still chosen me over this.

"Jorge take the syringe out of his vein and try to keep his head still. We should give him a drip, but I can't leave her to enter PVC into his vein."

"I will do it. I'm a vet." Jorge said.

"Can you find it in the car?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will find it." Jorge answered.

"Jack, left pocket." Andy said.

"What is in there?" I asked.

"Your surprise."

"No, Andy you will make it and you will give it to me as you planned."

"Please take it." She said, not wanting to hear another refusal. I opened the pocket and found old picture. Old picture of me, with my foster siblings. The ones I told her about, when we decided to move in together.

"How, how did you found it?" I was shocked and happy. She really is amazing.

"On the other side is... her husband's phone number. You need to call him and say,... that I won't be able... to go for the dinner tonight."

"Oh my God. Thank you. That is an amazing surprise. We will reschedule the dinner. I want to go there with you and you are gonna make it." I was happy through my tears. She found my siblings, but I'm also losing her. Please they need to hurry.

"Andy open your eyes you can't fall asleep. You can't leave me. I hugged her lightly. My legs was under her back, one of my hands was still on her wound and the other one under her head. I put my head as close to her chest as possible. I hear her weak and shallow breaths. Tears was running down from my eyes. That's when I heard the sirens. Are they on time? Is it too late?

Another chapter! Do you like it? Thank you for reading it!

PS. Sorry for the mistakes :(


	4. What are you waiting for!

Sullivan POV

I came to the station earlier. The pain in my leg was killing me. I knew I can't steal another vial of fentanyl, but at least I wanted to look at. It was stupid, but I really hoped that looking at the vial will help. B shift just came from their last call and they went to change into their clothes and A shift was slowly entering the building. They needed to change too, so it was my time window. I entered the Aid car and looked inside the medical bag, because if somebody would caught me, it will be easier to explain. I searched everywhere, but the vials were missing, just like bandages and other important stuff. Now I know why they are on a B shift instead of on an A shift. When I was leaving the car, Ben Warren saw me. This man is getting more suspicious about me.

"Chief, everything is OK?" He asked.

"Yes..., I mean no. B shift just came back from their last call and they didn't refill the supplies in the bag. It's not their first time. Bishop should do something about it. Please remind her to do the stocking, before you start your shift." I said.

"I will sir." He answered and I went to my office. I was trying very hard to walk normally. I sit in my chair and tried to relax, but something, which I heard in the beanery, started bothering me. Did Jack really wanted to propose to Andy. She said they had a thing, but engagement ring is not a small thing. I have to admit, I was getting curious and jealous. Maybe I should eat dinner with them, so I could get more information about it. Time passed and the first call came in. It was Aid car request. I hope they had enough time to do the inventory. I looked through the window and saw Andy and Jack jumping to the car. This made me feel jealous again. I needed distraction, so I continued doing my paperwork. God I hate this, but since my leg is getting worse, I shouldn't go back in the field. After 20 minutes I heard Jack voice in the radio.

"Capitan it's Jack we need a backup here. Capitan do you copy?" My radio was on the table on the other side of the room. I tried to go there but my leg gave up. No, no, no it's not a good time for this. Jack tried again and when he didn't get any response, he switched to the general channel. Why Maya didn't respond? She is couching the team, but she in not taking part in the exercise and she should have her radio on, on her uniform. When I heard Jack saying "we have a firefighter down" I stopped feeling any pain, beside this aching feeling in my heart. Something happened to them and if Jack is speaking, then Andy is probably the one who got hurt. I got up and ran down as fast as possible. When I entered the garage everyone was still training.

"What the hell are you still doing here, didn't you heard the radio?" I asked pretty madly.

"Sir what happened?" Maya asked as she was putting her phone back to her pocket.

"We have a firefighter down. Warren hurry up they need you the most. Everyone drag your as to the engine." I said as I entered the patrol car. I don't have time to wait for them plus, I don't know if there will be space for me to go to the hospital in the Aid car.

"Sullivan who called it and where should we go?" Pruitt asked.

"It's 19" I answered and I didn't have to say more, because the siren sounded and dispatch said all needed information, so I drove off. I feel bad for Pruitt, but I can't wait much longer, the faster I leave, the faster Jack and Andy will get some help. Besides Capitan Herrera was already in the PRT car driving right behind me. God I hope we will be there in time. I'm not gonna lose another woman which I love.

Here it is another chapter. You like it? Do you know why the inventory wasn't done?

Xoxo Veri.


	5. What have I done

MAYA POV

This day didn't go as I expected. In the morning I had my first fight with Carina and then, when I got to work everyone was talking about Andy's and Jack's past relationship. I have to say that it still hurts me. Andy from all the people had to choose him, as her new roommate and I feel like they are conspiring against me. I got over Gibson, but I miss Andy, I miss having someone, who would talk with me about everything, someone who would just hear me, when I need it. It's been 2 months. 2 months since Ryan died, 2 months since I was promoted and 2 months since she moved out. I was hurt for this whole time, but now I feel anger and jealousy too. How long does it take her to forgive me? How much longer she will disrespect me as her boss? What is going on between her and Jack? Are they doing it on purpose? This questions was all the time in my mind.

"Line up people" I said, as it was time for our shift to begin. I gave everyone their orders.

"Our training starts in 10 minutes." I added and they all started to complain.

"Capitan I think we should do the inventory first, I spoke with Chief Sullivan and he said..." Warren started, but I cutted him off.

"Sullivan is not our Capitan anymore. Now I am giving orders and I told you to prepare for your training. Aren't you going to have a medical training with Capitan Herrera today?"

"Yes, but B shift..."

"I already spoke with B shift and they know that they need to do the inventory, before their shift ends. Is it all Warren? You've got 8 minutes left, before we begin and if you won't be here on time, then you will do extra 100 push ups and squats."

"Yes, it's all Capitan." He said and left to get changed. I appreciate his concern, but I spoke with B shift last week and I don't think, that there is a reason for me to check if they did their job. They got their lesson. When the team started training, my anger on Andy grow. She was the one who was always saying that our friendship is unbreakable and now, she barely even speaks with me. My feelings from the past 2 months, especially from today made me be rough on her. I corrected her in every exercise, but to my surprise she didn't argue. It was childish of me, but we only speak when we argue, and I wanted to speak with her. Then I heard the dispatch sound and turned out it's Jack's and Andy's call. I paired them together even though I didn't want it, but after what happened between Jack and Rigo, Andy is the one who gets along with Gibson the best. Everything was normal, until I saw Jack calling me on my personal phone. How many times I have to tell him not to do that. When I rejected the call, Sullivan ran inside the garage.

"What the hell are you still doing here, didn't you heard the radio?" He said madly, while I was putting my phone back to the pocket.

"Sir what happened?" I asked completely not knowing what he was talking about.

"We have a firefighter down. Warren hurry up they need you the most. Everyone drag your as to the engine." He said as he run in patrol car direction.

"Sullivan, who called it and where should we go?" Pruitt asked, but I had a feeling that I already know the answers.

"It's 19." Sullivan answered and my heart skipped beat. While we heard the dispatch voice, Robert already started the engine in the car and drove off with Pruitt and PRT team right behind him. They were lucky they had a medical training, so they all were dressed up.

"Come on people let's go!" I said as I caught my breath. I sit in the driver seat and when everyone was in I putted the pedal to the metal. Somehow I entered the Lexington street, right behind the rest of station 19's cars. When I saw Jack crying and hugging Andy's lifeless body, I felt like my world is about to end. Is it to late? God please NO. What have I done?

New chapter! Sorry, it's probably the worst one, but I hope you will still want more. Happy TGIT and stay safe.


	6. What have I done Part II

MAYA POV

We all jumped off the cars and looked around at the scene. Old lady was lying on the stretcher, man shaking on the street and ofcourse Andy.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Help me!" Screamed Jack who has been covered in Andy's blood.

Sullivan and Pruitt ran and kneeled beside them with medical bag. Warren went to help the man, but then Jack said something again.

"Warren she stopped breathing, you are more needed here. I know he is bad, but you know the code, always safe firefighter first!"

"Yes I know the code, but he overdosed and someone must threat him." Ben answered. I looked around, still glued to the same place which I was standing as we got of the truck. Vic and Travis were already taking care of the woman.

"I think, that our Capitan will with pleasure, take care of the guy, who stabbed and beat Andy for the drugs, which he now overdosed." Jack said and I felt hurt, but at the same time I was brought back to the reality. Now we all knew what happened and I could finally move.

"Probie come on help me out. Flores can you join us?" I asked Warren's partner from PRT. We took it from this guy, Jorge I think. We were losing both of them: our patient and Andy at the same time. I had a hard time trying to focus knowing that, right beside me, my friend was dying and I couldn't help her. I had to help him, even though I was disgusted with the fact that I had to do it. Why? Why all of this had to happen? Dean, Vic and Travis already left in Aid 19 with Maria. She was hurting a lot, but she didn't say a word, because she was worried about Andy. When Herrera stabilized, her dad, Jack and Warren left in the PRT. She was still unconscious, but started breathing on her own. Sullivan was looking at the leaving car like he was about to break down.

"Sir are you OK?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Station 23 is 1 minute away. How is he? Do you need some help?" He answered.

"He gone into anaphylactic shock!" Claudia said. I told Sullivan to leave and the rest of us tried to stabilize our patient. Fortunately station 23 was there and they took over from us. My and my team came back to the station. Sullivan called dispatch, so we won't have any incoming calls to the end of our shift. I was very exhausted, but I needed to go to the hospital. I needed to know how is my friend. When I entered the hospital I saw Carina.

"Thank God you are ok! I was so worried. I heard, that they brought some female firefighter from station 19 here. I'm sorry for earlier." She said.

I tried to say something, but I just broke down and started crying.

"Ohh cara mia, stop crying. It will be ok. She will be fine. Come on follow me." She took me to supply room. I cried on her shoulder until I calmed down.

"Andy is here and she is bad. It's all my fault. I wanted to be the best capitan. I wanted to prove, that I deserved this promotion, but I failed."

"Everyone made mistakes. Don't be so hard on yourself." Carina said.

"You don't understand. I haven't done the stocking my radio was off and I ditched Gibson's call. Andy wouldn't make such a mistake."

"We can't turn back time, so come one let's see how is your friend." Carina told me and I followed her to the waiting room. Please God make her be OK. I won't survive it if she dies.

Another chapter. Sorry you have to wait for so long. Online schooling takes much more time than normal school and I wasn't able to write this one. I hope you will like it.


	7. Heartbroken

Maya POV

When I entered the waiting room, everyone was already there. Whole team looked heartbroken.

"Any news?" I asked.

"Nothing... nothing yet." Capitan Herrera answered and his voice broke.

"I can't believe you are here." Jack said.

"Come on Gibson, they are best friends, even when they fight. They are just like me and you." Dean said.

"Best friends does she even know what it means?! She stole her job and she hide from her that she was dating me. Besides, it's all her fault. Andy's condition wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't because of her."

"Jack from what I understood, you were the one who let her go downstairs alone. You are as responsible as Maya is. No one could have predicted that Andy would be attracted." Travis said.

"And do you know why Andy had to go downstairs or why it took you twice more time than needed to get there?" Jack said and everyone looked at me. I couldn't say a word.He was right, I'm the one responsible for this mess.

"Ok, if she doesn't want to say anything, then I will. Andy went downstairs, because there were things missing in our bag. We haven't done the stocking, because our Capitan said that B shift did it, but they actually hadn't. When I found her on the ground I used my radio to call for back up, but none of you respond. I even call our Capitan, but she rejected my phone call. That's the reason why you came there almost to late and that you had to drive there on the first place." Everyone was silent they were hurt and disappointed, disappointed by me. I couldn't stay there much longer so I decided to leave. When I left the room I could hear Jack words.

"Yeah leave and don't try to come back here. I swear if she dies, I will make sure that you will lose your grade." I couldn't bear it any longer. I started to run, just like on the Olympics and I wasn't able to stop. I heard Carina saying my name, she probably was in the waiting room and heard what kind of monster I am. I went outside the hospital and sat on the bench.

I don't know how much time passed, but it was getting cold outside and I was still sitting there.

"I didn't know you are still here" Travis said and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry for Jack. He was to hard on you. Andy is alive. She is on ICU, in coma, which is not good, but she will be OK. She is a tough cookie. Right?" Travis said and I started to cry again.

"Hey, hey don't cry. SHE WILL BE OK. SHE HAS TO." Montgomery tried to cheer me up.

"How do you know? She is in COMA, some people have never woke up from COMA. What have I done." I answered.

"Come on do you really believe it. Mistakes happen, all of us made them and will make more in the future."

"Andy wouldn't do such a mistake." I said.

"Probably not, but she is not green and you are. You haven't lead the whole action before you made it capitan and she did. I will be honest I'm a bit mad, but I'm not sure if I'm mad at you. I'm mad that Ryan is dead and that Andy didn't get the promotion. Don't get me wrong. You are good, but you still need some experience. Do you know that my husband died, because of mistake, which green capitan did? Today nobody died so please, let it be a lesson for you and don't make such a mistake again, OK?"

"Yes, I promise. Thank you Trav." I said.

"Not a problem, now let's get you home all right?"

"All right." We went to my car and Travis said that he will be driving.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He asked.

"To my apartment please."

"Copy that." We spend 2 minutes in silence and Travis spoke again.

"Maybe you should take a few days off. You could have rest and had some time to visit Andy. You know I don't think it's a good idea to go to the hospital when Jack will be there too. Plus patients on ICU could only have one visitor in the room at the same time."

"Yeah, you are probably right. Thank you." I said as he parked at my parking spot.

"You can borrow my car if you want." I offered.

"No, I will take uber to the station and head home in my own car. Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"I will be fine. Thank you again for everything. Please tell me if you will have some news." I said.

"I will and I hope you will inform me too, when you will get something." He answered.

"Ofcourse, good night Travis."

"Good night Maya." He said and I went to my apartment. When I get there I decided to sleep in Andy's old room. I fell asleep holding the picture of Herrera and me on my chest wishing to hug her and be friends with her again.

Thank you for your comments. You are amazing. I hope you like this chapter!

P.S. special thanks for Jaina's fanclub. I love you girls.


	8. Being in coma

ANDY POV

Days were passing and all I could do was listening to people who were visiting me. Every day was the same and I was still in coma. I started to see a pattern. First, my dad was coming in and reading books for me just when visiting hours started, then Jack was telling me about calls he had and how team needs me. Once he said something about Maya's not coming to work, which worried me. Then, when Jack was leaving someone else was coming in and sit silently until nurse Karen ask him to leave. Is it Sullivan? Yes that's what I think, but why he is coming in here. He doesn't love me, but yet he is here every day, holding my hand for a long time. Ofcourse sometimes other guys from 19 was coming to visit me, but only dad, Jack and Sullivan? were here every day. Today was just like the other days or at least that's what I thought. My dad was here and Jack was about to leave when I heard him speaking with someone else.

"You must be deeply in love with her. I can see it man, I mean sir. Sorry, but I was on your place. Hell I still love her, but I know she has feelings for you. Feelings which she never had for me. You should speak with her, explain why you hurt her, because I know you did. Don't make my mistake. Don't let her move on from you."

"Thank you Gibson." He said. It was him and I was right. Does he really love me?

"I will leave you two now. Use your chance, speak with her, we don't even know if she can hear us. That can be a good practice for you." Jack left and Sullivan was silent again. My mind was racing and I was getting annoyed. Why he is so quiet. When I was about to give up on him, he spoke.


	9. Honest conversations

Andy POV

When I was about to give up on him, he spoke.

"Hi Andy. It's been a long time since we both talked like friends.I don't know if you can hear me, but I have to tell you something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away and for not telling you the truth. I told you to go, but I didn't wanted you to leave. I wanted you more than anything, but I was scared. Afraid of screwing things with you and..." he stopped, but I needed him to continue. What made him say that I should go?!

"I am sick Andy and it revealed when you went to lock the door. I have CPRS. I caused it by trying to kick out the door in Los Angels, when we were running away from the fire. I should have told you then, that I'm in pain, but I know that you would feel responsible for that, plus it would be second time when I was helpless around you. My ego wasn't able to take it. I'm still in pain and I did a lot of stupid things to stop it. I'm sorry Andy. I love you, please wake up. I need to hear your voice even if you are going to yell at me. I need you and I hope you will forgive me some day, because I'm crazy about you." He said it and I was sure he had tears in his eyes. In this moment I was glad that I'm in coma, because I felt speachless. How to respond to something like this? I do love him back, but what he did still hurts me. Unfortunately he heard the change in my heartbeat, which was caused by the last words in his speech.

"Hmm I hope it's a good sign. I have to go now. Visiting hours just ended. See you tomorrow." He presses a gentle kiss and left. Oh my good his lips are so soft. Time passed and I was still trying to understand what just happened, when someone else came in. I thought that it was a doctor, since it's after visiting hours, but then I heard sobs. I was curious. Who could that be? Answer came fast, because she spoke up.

"Oh Andy. I'm sorry. You are here, because of me. I trusted B shift, but I should have checked them. You were right, you are better. I shouldn't have done what I did to you. You are my best friend and I went behind your back with all of this. I'm too green for this job, besides you are better Capitan than I can ever be. Please wake up. I promise to stand down from the position of Capitan, if you just wake up. Hell I can even leave firefightering, but WAKE UP." She said, while holding my hand. I could feel her tears dropping on my skin. I wanted to squeeze Maya's hand to comfort her, but I wasn't sure if I can do it. I tried and she spoke up again.

"Did you just squeezed my hand? Andy can you hear me, can you wake up?" So I did it!

"Maya you have to leave. Her doctor will be here soon and she can't find out that I let you sneak in here." Some female said.

"Carina please, I need more time she just squeezed my hand. I think that she is going to wake up soon and I don't want her to be alone, when she does." Maya begged her girlfriend.

"Maya sometimes muscles of people in come responds, but it doesn't mean that she will wake up. We don't even know if she did it on purpose. Sorry, but you need to go now."

"Maybe you are right. I'm sorry I will leave." I didn't wanted her to leave. Come on Andy you need to stop her and wake up, I said to myself. I squeezed her hand stronger and with barely hearable voice I said.

"Don't leave."

Here is another chapter! Thank you for your comments. What do you think about this chapter?


End file.
